My Light in the Dark
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: "Apa hanya aku yang begitu mencintaimu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu huh?"/"Kyunnie kau dimana? Aku mohon jawab aku..."/"Jangan lagi menganggapku lemah seperti ini Kim Yesung!"/"aku memintamu untuk mengembalikan mataku..."/"Aku tidak tahu cara untuk hidup jika kau meninggalkanku..."/"Jangan bicara lagi, kumohon bertahanlah!"/"Saranghae Kim Yesung..."/KYUSUNG! DLDR! NO SIDERS!


**Main Cast :** KyuSung

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC, Death Chara.

**.**

* * *

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

.

.

* * *

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 KyuSung Fanfiction**

**_My Light in the Dark_**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Seorang namja manis yang berdiri diambang pintu itu sesekali tersenyum miris, menatap sosok tampan yang tidak ubahnya seperti patung jika semenit saja ia meninggalkannya.

Onixnya menatap nampan berisi bubur dan juga susu yang masih mengepulkan asap ditangannya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosok tersebut, duduk disisi ranjang yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sosok tampan itu.

Menatap kearah luar jendela sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ayo makan." Ajaknya, mengusap bahu sosok itu sejenak hingga ia melihat sosok tersebut mulai bereaksi.

"Baby..." kedua tangannya meraba wajah namja manis yang duduk disebelahnya, "Kau sudah pulang?"

Yesung –namja manis- mengangguk, ia tidak tersenyum walaupun ia melihat namja tampan yang juga adalah namjachingunya itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf terlambat pulang, ada yang harus aku kerjakan tadi." Ucapnya, terlihat sekali ia menyesal karena terlalu lama membuat namja itu menunggu.

Sang namja tampan menggeleng, "Tak apa, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena hanya bisa merepotkanmu setiap hari."

"Kau itu bicara apa Kyu? Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Sekarang lebih baik kau makan, aku sudah membelikan bubur kesukaanmu."

"Gomawo..." Kyuhyun sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yesung, walau saat ini tatapannya tertuju pada wajah manis didepannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati wajah manis yang begitu ia cintai itu. hanya sebuah kegelapan yang selalu menerangi hidupnya saat ini.

Yesung mulai menyuapkan sendok bubur pertama kearah Kyuhyun. Jujur saja ia selalu ingin menangis setiap melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, senyuman yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya sakit.

Jika bukan karena dirinya, mungkin sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tidak akan kehilangan cahayanya, bahkan mungkin saat ini sosok tersebut akan terus membuatnya tertawa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan isakan yang seakan ingin keluar menatap wajah tampan itu. wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah, kini terlihat penuh dengan luka yang dicoba untuk disembunyikan.

"Jangan menangis."

Yesung tersentak, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata selama ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, sosok itu sudah tidak lagi tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

Ia menunduk hingga sebuah tangan kembali meraba wajahnya, mengangkatkan kembali seperti semula, "Aku mohon jangan menangis baby, semua ini bukan salahmu."

Yesung semakin tidak bisa menahan liquid yang bersiap akan keluar, dan benar saja, tidak lama setelahnya ia merasa kedua pipinya basah. Hatinya sesak seketika.

Ia memaksakan kepalanya untuk menunduk walau kedua tangan Kyuhyun masih menangkupkan kedua pipinya. "Tapi aku yang membuatmu seperti ini Kyu." Lirihnya, berusaha menahan getaran pada suaranya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, pandangannya tetap kedepan seolah-olah tidak ada lagi arah tempatnya menatap. Ia membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya sangat erat sembari memejamkan mata.

Membiarkan keheningan menerpa ruangan itu. hanya bisa mendengar beberapa kali lirih suara isakan Yesung yang membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Yesung yang mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaan Yesung saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu baby, semua ini terjadi karena takdir, mungkin Tuhan sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana setelah ini."

Yesung semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun, mengabaikan mangkuk bubur yang ia bawa. "Maaf Kyu... maafkan aku, maaf..."

Seperti sebuah mantra, beberapa saat hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Yesung. ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Yesung agar namja manisnya itu tidak lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun dengar.

Yesung awalnya terkejut dengan ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun, tapi tak lama setelahnya ia mulai mendapatkan ketenangan diciuman itu. ciuman yang benar-benar membuat beban yang ada dihatinya menghilang begitu saja.

"Saranghae.. Kyu..."

"Nado... baby..."

.

_**-ccc-**_

Siang itu Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah menikmati pemandangan bukit dengan bersepeda. Yesung yang duduk dijok belakang memeluk erat perut Kyuhyun yang masih mengayuh sepedanya.

Senyumannya tidak pernah hilang setiap ia bersama dengan namja yang begitu ia cintai itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyuhyun tidak merasa sedikit pun lelah karena jarak yang mereka tempuh sudah cukup jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Saat itu yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah sebuah moment yang mereka coba ukir setiap detiknya.

"Kyu, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap berada didekatmu seperti ini, aku merasa selalu ingin tersenyum." Ujar Yesung dibalik matanya yang terpejam, menerima hembusan angin yang menerpa sisi wajahnya yang tengah bersandar pada punggung Kyuhyun.

Namja bersurai hazzel itu sedikit melirik kebelakang sambil tersenyum, "Benarkah? Itu artinya kau begitu mencintaiku baby," ia terkekeh pelan.

Yesung membuka mata, sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "Apa hanya aku yang begitu mencintaimu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu huh?"

Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meraba kedua tangan mungil Yesung yang berada diperutnya, mengusapnya berulang kali, "Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi melirik kebelakang.

Yesung masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya dengan mengerucutkan bibir, "Tapi kau jarang sekali mengatakannya akhir-akhir ini."

Sang namja tampan menarik napas panjang, mendengar bagaimana namjachingunya semakin merajuk, "Ah... baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik ne?"

Yesung mengangguk walau ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. Ia masih menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"KIM YESUNG MENIKAHLAH DENGANKUUUUU!"

DEG_

Mata Yesung melebar sesaat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan laju sepedanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat Yesung seperti kehilangan jiwanya mendengar apa yang baru saja ia teriakkan.

"Baby kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Yesung hingga tak lama kemudian namja manis itu tersadar.

"K...kau bicara apa?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuknya dikening Yesung, "Aku sedang melamarmu, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

Yesung semakin membulatkan matanya dan lantas memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan sangat erat. "KYAAAAAA!" ia berteriak yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Ya! Baby kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Aku mau Kyunnie, aku mau..." ucapnya tanpa menunggu lama.

"Jeongmal? Kau menerimaku lamaranku?"

Yesung melepaskan kembali pelukannya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar, "Ne, walaupun sesi lamaranmu tidak benar-benar romantis tapi tak apa, lain kali aku minta kau harus melakukannya dengan romantis ne?" ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya, seperti tengah membuat sebuah janji.

"Yakso!" jawab Kyuhyun meraih kelingking Yesung dengan kelingkingnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil melamar Yesung, mereka kembali bersepeda untuk pulang keapartemen mereka, tapi kejadian buruk terjadi diluar perkiraan.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya didaerah menurun, Yesung terus saja menggelitik perut Kyuhyun karena saat itu mereka tengah bercanda riang, mereka pun tidak sadar bahwa turunan yang mereka lalui cukup terjal.

Hingga ketika mereka berada ditengah-tengah turunan, ban sepeda Kyuhyun selip hingga membuat keduanya terpental dari sepeda mereka mengingat laju sepeda Kyuhyun cukup cepat.

Keduanya terjatuh cukup jauh dari sepeda mereka, bahkan sepeda yang baru saja dibeli oleh Kyuhyun hancur karena terhantam oleh pohon-pohon besar yang ada diturunan itu.

Hampir setengah jam mereka tidak sadarkan diri ditempat itu, tidak ada pula yang menolong mereka mengingat tempat tersebut cukup jauh dari rumah-rumah penduduk.

Namja manis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya, ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat dari kejadian yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Kyu..." ia berusaha memanggil seseorang yang tidak ia lihat disekitar matanya. Yesung bangkit, berjalan untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie... hiks..." ia terisak, karena ia takut, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali.

Yesung tidak memperdulikan darah disiku, kaki hingga keningnya, semua itu tidaklah sakit daripada saat ini ia tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kyunnie kau dimana? Aku mohon jawab aku... hiks..."

Yesung masih berjalan cepat mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun hingga matanya terhenti pada sebuah batu yang cukup besar disisi kiri sebuah pohon. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian seperti yang dikenakan Kyuhyun tergeletak disana.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyangkal bahwa orang yang ada disana adalah Kyuhyun. "Kyu... itu bukan kau kan?" walau masih terus berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya, toh pada akhirnya ia berjalan mendekat hingga matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Yesung berseru keras, meraih tubuh itu dan memeluknya sangat erat, melihat bagaimana orang yang ia cintai masih menutup mata, tidak bergerak dengan darah yang mengalir cukup deras dari kepala dan pelipisnya. "Kyuhyun-ah bangun! Aku mohon buka matamu! Hiks... Kyuuuu!"

Ia histeris, menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun, mengabaikan darah yang sudah menempel ditubuhnya. "TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" ia berteriak meminta tolong, sangat berharap akan ada orang yang akan menolong mereka.

"KUMOHON TOLONG AKU! Hiks..." Yesung mengedarkan matanya, namun nihil, tidak ada seorangpun disana. "Kyu... bertahanlah, hiks... kita akan kerumah sakit."

Sejenak ia melepaskan Kyuhyun dan berdiri, melihat apakah ada secercah harapan disana, "Tidak ada...hiks..." ia hampir putus asa, tidak seorangpun yang ada disana, ia berjongkok lagi, mengecup kening dan bibir Kyuhyun, "Tunggu disini sayang... aku akan mencari bantuan."

Yesung berlari mencari bantuan, membiarkan Kyuhyun sejenak berada ditempat tadi.

.

**_My Light in the Dark_**

.

"Maafkan saya Yesung-ssi, retina Kyuhyun rusak dan saya benar-benar minta maaf harus mengatakan semua ini..." Dokter menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara.

-Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami kebutaan permanen."

BRUK_

Tubuh Yesung langsung merosot kelantai, ia tidak lagi menangis, ia tidak lagi terisak, pun ia mengabaikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang belum sempat diobati. Rasa sakit dihatinya lebih terasa dibanding apapun.

Semua ini kesalahannya, Kyuhyun kehilangan penglihatannya karenanya. Andai saja saat itu ia tidak ceroboh, pasti tidak ada kejadian seperti ini. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun?

Ia mencengkram dadanya cukup kuat, menunduk hingga merasakan setetes demi setetes liquid berjatuhan dari kedua matanya. "Kyu... aku mohon...

-maafkan aku..."

_**-ccc-**_

.

Ia bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, tatapannya terarah keluar jendela menatap malam yang terasa begitu sepi. Sesekali ia mengarahkan pandangannya kesisi kanan dimana ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar diperutnya.

Ia tidak bersuara, hanya sesekali mengusap lembut lengan serta surai namja yang memeluknya itu. tidak juga menunjukkan senyumannya, seolah-olah ia tidak bisa lagi tersenyum atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada orang yang ia cintai.

"Eungh..."

"Ssstt..." dengan cepat Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada hangat Kyuhyun.

Ini yang terjadi setiap malam. Erangan kesakitan, rintihan bahkan igauan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung akan langsung terjaga. Ia tidak lagi merasakan nyamannya tidur, tidak lagi, karena setiap ia menutup mata, kesalahan-kesalahan itu akan langsung terputar diotaknya, bagaikan sebuah kaset yang tidak akan rusak walaupun dibakar sekalipun.

Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah walaupun dalam keadaan tidur seperti ini. Terkadang akan menunjukkan wajah tenang, namun terkadang akan menunjukkan kesakitan yang kentara dionix Yesung.

Walau Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa semua ini bukanlah kesalahan Yesung, tapi toh pada kenyataannya takdir tidak bisa dirubah. Yesung selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, andai saja... ya... andai saja saat itu ia tidak menggoda Kyuhyun seperti itu, sepeda mereka tidak akan selip diturunan terjal hingga akhirnya mereka terpental cukup jauh.

Andai saja... ya... lagi-lagi harus berandai-andai, itulah yang selalu Yesung inginkan setiap ia akan tidur, sedang tidur ataupun ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia selalu berandai-andai jika saja waktu bisa diputar ulang, ia tidak akan melakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti itu lagi.

Andai saja ia bisa, Yesung ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja ia yang kehilangan cahayanya, asalkan Kyuhyun bisa lagi melihat cahaya seperti dulu, ia rela melakukan apapun...

-untuk Kyuhyun.

.

**_My Light in the Dark_**

.

PRANG_

Onixnya terbuka lebar mendengar suara yang terdengar keras diluar kamar. Ia melihat sosok yang semalam masih tidur memeluknya sudah tidak ada disisinya dan ia yakin suara tersebut pasti berasal dari sosok itu.

Yesung menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar, "Kyu!" ia berlari kearah dapur ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjongkok seperti tengah memunguti pecahan gelas dan piring yang ada dilantai.

"Ah.. baby mianhae, aku menganggu tidurmu, aku hanya sedang berusaha membuatkanmu susu hangat dan juga sarapan." Ia tersenyum, tapi semua itu bukanlah senyuman bagi Yesung, melainkan sebuah tusukan menyakitkan yang tak kunjung teredam.

"Sudah, biarkan aku yang membereskan semua ini, aku bantu kau duduk dikursi." Yesung meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, ia tidak mau akan terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun jika namja tampan itu masih berada disekeliling pecahan gelas dan piring itu.

Tapi ketika Yesung hendak menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi dari dapur, ia merasakan Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangannya lalu mendorongnya kebelakang.

"Hentikan!"

Yesung tersentak, ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun mengeras seperti tengah menahan amarahnya, "Kyu..."

"Jangan lagi menganggapku lemah seperti ini Kim Yesung! kau tahu apa jabatanku disini, seharusnya aku yang melindungimu, bukan kau! Kau tahu aku terlihat lemah seperti ini karena kau selalu memanjakanku!" suaranya semakin meninggi, setidaknya membuat Yesung hanya bisa terperangah mendengarnya.

"Kyu... ke...kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kenapa hah? Bukankah semua itu benar? Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku masih ingin berusaha untuk bisa menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu Kim Yesung, bukan semakin merepotkanmu!"

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku Kyu, sungguh,"

"BOHONG!"

Yesung sedikit mundur kebelakang ketika Kyuhyun membentaknya, ia memilin ujung bajunya melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu marah kepadanya. Onixnya memanas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisannya yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Kau selalu tidak memperbolehkan melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan keruang tengah saja kau selalu membantuku, APA AKU TERLIHAT SELEMAH ITU HAH!"

Tes_

Dan onix itu tidak lagi membendung cairan yang sudah menganak dikelopak matanya. kenapa Kyuhyun harus mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan baginya, kenapa harus dengan suara lantang seperti itu? kenapa?

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun Kim Yesung, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MENJADI NAMJA YANG GAGAL! LALU KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG KEHILANGAN PENGLIHATANMU SAAT ITU HAH! KENAPA HARUS AKU!"

Bruk_

Yesung terperosot kelantai, ia menunduk dan meremas dadanya. Bukankah ucapan Kyuhyun diakhir seperti sebuah keinginan? Dan keinginan itu bukanlah sebuah kebahagiaan, melainkan sebuah luka yang begitu mengangah dihati Yesung.

"Ma...maaf Kyu..." lirihnya.

Yesung tidak lagi mendengar suara Kyuhyun, hanya mendengar hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang seperti mencoba berlomba-lomba keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun.

"Kalau sekarang... aku memintamu untuk mengembalikan mataku, agar aku tidak lagi terlihat lemah seperti sekarang ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan huh?" desisnya lagi.

Yesung semakin menunduk tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa selain mengutarakan kalimat, "Ma...af..." ia semakin lirih berujar karena tidak ingin getaran suaranya terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Ia memejamkan matanya agar liquidnya berhenti untuk mengalir, tapi liquid itu tidak henti-hentinya turun dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Yesung tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun lagi memang selain kata 'maaf', karena mungkin benar apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Bukankah lebih baik ia yang kehilangan penglihatannya? Dengan begitu ia tidak akan melihat Kyuhyun menjadi lemah seperti ini, tidak akan melihat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti ini.

Setidaknya jika ia tidak bisa melihat, Kyuhyun akan berhasil menjadi seorang namja yang melindungi kekasihnya yang lemah seperti Yesung. tapi apa yang harus Yesung lakukan ketika Kyuhyun menginginkan kembali matanya? apa?

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia meraba dinding yang ada disebelahnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, menghiraukan Yesung yang masih terduduk dan terus melontarkan kalimat maaf.

"Maaf... mungkin sebaiknya seperti itu..."

.

**_My Light in the Dark_**

.

Namja manis itu terlihat tidak bersemangat membersihkan meja pelanggan yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh pelanggannya. Tubuhnya memang sedang berada disana, tapi sepertinya jiwa namja manis itu tidak berada ditempat yang semestinya.

Sesekali ia mendesah lirih seraya terus membersihkan meja hingga akhirnya lamunannya menghilang ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Yesungie."

Ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat sesosok namja tampan yang mempunyai killer smile menatap heran kearahnya, "Eungh... Kibum hyung."

"Sedang memikirkan apa? aku lihat daritadi kau tidak fokus pada pekerjaanmu?" Yesung menunduk, meremas apronnya kuat-kuat, "Kau sedang ada masalah? Atau kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Ia langsung mengangkat kepala dan menggeleng kuat, seperti tidak membenarkan kalimat Kibum, "Aniya, aku baik-baik saja hyung." Mencoba tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, lebih baik kita duduk disini dulu, aku lihat masih belum ada pelanggan yang datang." Kibum lebih dulu duduk dikursi didepannya, dan Yesung pun mengangguk lalu duduk didepan Kibum. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi Yesungie?"

Yesung mulai bingung, apakah ia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Ataukah ia harus berbohong lagi pada Kibum walau pada akhirnya Kibum tidak akan percaya semua kata-katanya.

"Hng... hyung..." panggilnya bertele-tele. Sedang Kibum diam dan mengamati dengan jelas lekuk wajah namja manis didepannya itu. "Apa hyung tahu bagaimana cara mendonorkan mata?"

"Apa?" alis Kibum bertaut, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yesung, "Kau itu bicara apa Yesungie?"

"Hng... aku hanya sedang berpikir hyung bagaimana cara orang-orang mendonorkan mata." Ia menatap iris hazzel Kibum dan tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kibum cepat.

"Ah.. kau tidak tahu ne?" Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja."

Klinting_

Suara lonceng yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung masuk membuat Yesung langsung bangkit dan membungkuk kearah Kibum, namja yang juga pemilik dari cafe tempat Yesung bekerja.

"Mianhae sudah menganggu waktumu hyung, aku harus kembali bekerja." Yesung berlari kearah belakang kasir, meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

'Maaf Kyu, aku belum bisa melakukannya.'

.

**_My Light in the Dark_**

.

Kyuhyun terlihat cemas menunggu kedatangan sosok yang ia cintai datang, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang terus saja meremas celana yang ia pakai. Walau ia tidak bisa mengetahui jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka berapa, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa ia sudah cukup lama berada didepan ruang TV itu.

'Kau dimana baby? Kenapa kau belum pulang...' batinnya resah. Jujur ia mulai merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan tadi pagi, ia ingin mengakui kesalahannya pada Yesung, ia ingin minta maaf.

Sejujurnya ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu, semua yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah, mungkin karena ia cukup lelah dan merasa tidak berguna dimata Yesung hingga selalu merepotkan sosok tersebut.

Ia akan tetap berada disana sampai Yesung datang, karena ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk segera meminta maaf sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

"Hanya orang yang sudah meninggal dan mendapatkan persetujuan dari pihak keluarga ataupun ahli waris yang bisa mendonorkan mata Yesung-ssi." Jelas dokter bername tag Tan Hangeng itu.

Terlihat namja manis didepannya menunduk dan memainkan kedua tangannya sendiri, tak lama ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap iris tajam sang dokter.

"Apakah hanya itu satu-satunya cara dok? Apa tidak ada cara lain? Hng.. maksud saya, apakah orang yang masih hidup tidak bisa mendonorkan mata?"

Hangeng menggeleng sembari menghela napas panjang, "Selama saya menjadi dokter, yang bisa mendonorkan mata adalah orang yang sudah meninggal ataupun orang yang berkorban dengan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan memberikan matanya kepada orang lain."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kalimat terakhir Hangeng, berkorban dengan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Setelah itu ia akan bisa memberikan matanya kepada orang lain?

Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak hingga tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

.

Cklek_

Ia mendorong pintu apartemen kebelakang lalu menutupnya kembali. Berjalan secara perlahan agar tidak mengganggu seseorang yang mungkin sudah tertidur mengingat ia pulang terlalu malam.

Hampir saja ia berjalan kearah dapur ketika tiba-tiba baritone bass menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Darimana?"

Yesung tersentak, sontak ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok yang berdiri didepan sofa ruang TV.

"K...kyunnie? k..kau belum tidur?" tanyanya gugup.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati Yesung lalu meraba sosok itu, setelah benar-benar yakin Yesung menghadap kearahnya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat merekuh tubuh itu sangat erat.

"Mianhae baby... mianhae aku sudah sangat bersalah." Ia memeluk erat tubuh Yesung, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher namjachingunya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Sedang Yesung yang terkejut belum bisa berbuat banyak kecuali menyandarkan dagunya dibahu sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya belum membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae atas ucapanku tadi pagi, aku benar-benar emosi saat itu, kumohon lupakan semua kata-kataku, aku tidak serius mengatakannya. Jeongmal mianhae."

Yesung tersenyum tipis, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah erat, "Tidak usah minta maaf Kyu, aku tahu saat itu kau sedang emosi, aku saja yang terlalu membuatmu lemah, aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, meraba wajah dan bibir Yesung lalu mengecup bibir kissable itu cukup lama, melumatnya pelan seraya kedua tangannya semakin kuat menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, berjanjilah." Ucapnya disela-sela ciuman, "Aku tidak tahu cara untuk hidup jika kau meninggalkanku baby."

Yesung mengusap kedua pipi Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya bergantian, "Ayo tidur, aku sudah lelah." Pintanya.

Kyuhyun memang sedikit heran, karena Yesung seperti mengabaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi ketika Yesung menautkan jari-jari mungilnya kesela-sela jari-jari besarnya membuat Kyuhyun mulai berpikir tenang.

Mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran negative yang dipikirkan hatinya karena ia terlalu merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi pagi, walau Yesung mengatakan untuk tidak perlu meminta maaf, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bahwa ia sudah sangat salah telah mengatakan hal sekasar itu kepada orang yang begitu ia cintai.

.

**_My Light in the Dark_**

.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan-jalan dipinggir jalan menuju taman kota, saling bergandengan tangan serasa tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka.

"Apa kita sudah sampai baby?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Yesung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun mencoba meraih bahu Yesung dan menggoncangkannya berulang kali, "Baby kenapa diam?"

"Eungh... n...ne Kyu?" jawabnya gugup setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tengah melihat sebuah sweater tebal ditoko sebrang jalan yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba.

Mengingat setelah ini adalah musim gugur, ia yakin sekali bahwa cuaca akan menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia berinisiatif untuk membelikan sweater itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Ia menghadap kearah Kyuhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan namjachingunya itu, "Kyu, kau tunggu disini ne? Aku mau membeli sesuatu dulu disebrang, jangan kemana-mana!" pintanya.

"Ta...tapi baby, apa yang mau kau beli, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Kyuhyun meraba wajah Yesung untuk memastikan bahwa namja manis itu masih berada disisinya.

"Hanya tunggu disini sebentar, aku tidak akan lama, arraseo."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia cukup takut Yesung meninggalkannya sendiri karena hatinya merasa sesak secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa ia seperti tidak rela membiarkan Yesung pergi sendiri walau hanya kesebrang jalan.

Tapi toh akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai berdiri sendiri dipinggir jalan menunggu hingga Yesung kembali.

Tuk_

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh keatas kepalanya, namun ia masih berpikir bahwa mungkin ia tengah berdiri disamping sebuah pohon yang menjatuhkan buahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ckiiittt_

Indera pendengaran Kyuhyun seperti menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, ya... walaupun suaranya masih terasa begitu jauh, namun entah kenapa kakinya seperti bergerak maju sendiri.

Dengan mengandalkan tongkat yang ia bawa, Kyuhyun berjalan maju seperti tengah menyebrang disaat traffic light menunjukkan warna hijau bagi pengendara mobil ataupun motor. Kyuhyun terus berjalan merasakan bahwa ia harus menyusul Yesung kesebrang karena hatinya begitu gelisah.

"ANAK MUDA AWAS!"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan ada yang berteriak lantang, namun ia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang tersebut, ia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku ditengah jalan yang dipadati oleh mobil-mobil yang melaju kencang.

.

"Aku beli yang ini." Yesung menyerahkan sweater yang tadi ia beli kepada penjual yang berada didepannya. Sembari menunggu barang yang ia beli di bungkus rapi. Ia melihat-lihat kaos berwarna biru yang terlihat begitu indah, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya menjatuhkan kaos itu tanpa sebab.

"Ah..." ia tersentak, dadanya mendadak sesak.

"_ANAK MUDA AWAS!"_

Ia menoleh kearah suara teriakan yang terdengar lantang. Dan sontak matanya membulat melihat orang yang ia cintai sudah berdiri mematung ditengah jalan.

Ckiiiitttt_

"Kyu!" ia lantas keluar dari toko dan berlari menggapai Kyuhyun.

"KYU AWAS!"

BRUAK_

"Akh!"

Naas. Ketika ia berhasil mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang, mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang dirasa mengalami rem blong mengarah kencang kearahnya. Yesung tidak sempat menghindar ketika mobil tersebut menghantam tubuhnya hingga ia terpental cukup jauh dari tempat dimana ia mendorong Kyuhyun.

"AAHHH!"

Kyuhyun tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, ia sempat mendengar suara Yesung semakin dekat kearahnya hingga ia merasa ada yang mendorongnya kesisi trotoar, lalu ia juga mendengar ada sebuah mobil yang sepertinya mengalami selip dibagian ban menabrak sesuatu yang ia tidak yakin apa itu.

Namun jantung Kyuhyun terasa berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba sakit secara mendadak mendengar orang-orang terus berteriak dan ada pula yang sampai histeris.

"Ada apa? a...apa yang terjadi?" ia mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tongkat yang tergeletak disisi kirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tolong katakan kepadaku!" seruannya mulai terdengar keras, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Baby... baby kau dimana? YESUNGIE BABY KAU DIMANA?" Ia berteriak, benar-benar berdoa agar sosok tersebut akan langsung menghampirinya dan membuat hatinya tenang seperti semula.

"Kasihan dia, lukanya sangat parah, pasti tidak bisa tertolong."

Riuh-riuh terdengar gumaman orang-orang yang berada disekitar Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kerumunan orang-orang dan terus bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku mohon jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun seperti ingin menangis, ia mencengkram kuat tongkatnya, mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran buruk yang mulai merasuk kedalam otaknya.

Dimana Yesung? kenapa ia tidak datang disaat Kyuhyun memanggilnya? Apa ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja? Itulah yang terus berada diotak Kyuhyun.

"K...ky...kyu...n...nnie..."

DEG_

Kyuhyun terpaku, organ-organ tubuhnya seketika mati. Apa telinganya rusak? Kenapa ia seperti mendengar suara Yesung yang terbata tengah memanggilnya?

Ia menggeleng, tidak mungkin. Ia pasti salah dengar, Yesung pasti masih berada disebrang toko untuk membeli sesuatu. Yang tengah memanggilnya itu pasti bukan Yesung.

"Kyu...n...nie..."

Lagi. Dan sekarang terdengar lebih jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba untuk lebih dekat dan tanpa sengaja ada seseorang yang membantunya mendekati sesosok namja yang tergeletak ditengah jalan dengan darah yang mengucur banyak.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, berusaha meraba sosok manis dibawahnya. Ia benar-benar takut, sungguh ia takut jika ternyata sosok itu adalah Yesung, ia belum siap dan tidak akan pernah siap menerimanya.

"K...kyu...uhuukkk..."

DEG_

Tes_

Sebuah liquid langsung menetes begitu saja dari caramel kosong Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, bahkan kedua tangannya kini tengah melayang diudara setelah sebelumnya meraba wajah namja yang ia yakini penuh dengan darah itu.

"T...tidak..." ia menggeleng, tersenyum ambigu seraya menghapus darah yang ada ditangannya. "Tidak mungkin, kau..."

"Kyu...uhhuukkk... mi...anhae..."

Tes_

Aliran liquid itu semakin deras mengalir tak kala Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tangan yang bergetar hebat menyentuh pipinya, mengusapnya lembut.

"M...mi...anhae...hiks..."

Suara itu, isakan itu, bahkan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bahwa usapan lembut dipipinya adalah milik Yesung. tapi apakah benar namja yang kini berada dekat dengannya adalah Yesung? apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa semua begitu membingungkan baginya?

"K...kyu... i...ini a...ku..."

Kyuhyun masih bungkam, tidak melakukan apapun, membiarkan kini wajahnya penuh dengan darah yang keluar dari tangan mungil sang namja.

Ia hanya menggeleng, membiarkan kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh liquidnya sendiri.

"Ja...jangan... men...nangis..."

"Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

Bruk_

Tubuhnya yang tadi tengah berjongkok kini langsung terduduk lemas, seperti tengah kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya. Jadi orang yang mendorongnya kesisi jalan dan suara tubuh yang dihantam mobil tadi adalah milik Yesung? milik orang yang berarti dihidupnya?

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kyuhyun histeris seketika, ia meraih tubuh Yesung dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. "TIDAK! SIAPAPUN KALIAN KUMOHON TOLONG KEKASIHKU!" Ia menangis, menjerit, meminta tolong disisi tubuh Yesung yang ia dekap sangat erat didadanya.

"K...kyu..." Yesung mencoba bersuara walau ia seperti merasa sudah ada sebuah cahaya yang berada tepat didepan matanya, seperti tengah menjemputnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baby aku mohon bertahanlah, bertahanlah! Kita akan kerumah sakit." Kyuhyun mengecup setiap inchi wajah Yesung, lalu dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

"K...kyu..."

"Jangan bicara lagi baby, kumohon bertahanlah! Jangan meninggalkan aku!" dengan menggunakan instingnya, tanpa memakai tongkat, Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa arah sembari membawa Yesung didalam gendongannya –bridal style-.

Tidak sekali dua kali ia terjatuh, menabrak orang yang berjalan, menabrak mobil yang berhenti disisi jalan hingga terkadang tubuh Yesung harus terjungkal kedepan karena kaki Kyuhyun tersandung sesuatu, tapi Kyuhyun tetap berusaha menyelamatkan Yesung ketika ia merasa tidak ada seorangpun yang berusaha menolongnya.

"Aku mohon kau harus kuat baby, demi aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jebal!" ia menangis disela-sela langkahnya yang semakin kacau.

Sedang Yesung yang ada digendongannya masih terjaga untuk beberapa saat, melihat bagaimana kekasihnya berjuang keras menolongnya. Melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menangis tanpa henti.

Walau ia merasa tubuhnya sudah mati, Yesung berusaha untuk mengangkat tangan kirinya, menghapus liquid yang ada dipipi Kyuhyun. "K...kyu... cu...kup..." pintanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun terus berusaha melangkah yang hasilnya sudah bisa diketahui 'percuma'.

Kyuhyun bergeming, ia menggeleng seraya terus berjalan, "K...kyu...ci...cium ak...ku..." lagi. Yesung pun merasakan liquidnya terus membanjiri sudut matanya. "K..kyu...jeb...bal..."

Seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berusaha menatap wajah Yesung walaupun ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah itu, "Cium kan? Baiklah, aku akan menciummu, tapi setelah itu kau harus diam sampai aku berhasil membawamu kerumah sakit, arraseo!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis disela napasnya yang sudah tersengal. Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Yesung, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung dan mengecup apa yang menjadi candu baginya.

Rasanya sangat aneh, aroma besi berkarat mendominasi ciuman itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia terus melumat bibir itu atas bawah, seakan –akan ia merasa bahwa itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang mungkin bisa ia berikan pada Yesung.

"Sa...sarang...hae..." ujar Yesung disela ciumannya. walau dengan kekuatan yang sudah tidak ada lagi, perlahan ia membalas lumatan Kyuhyun hingga tak lama setelahnya ia tidak kuat lagi menahannya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya merasa Yesung membalas ciumannya lama-lama terasa begitu aneh. Yesung seperti diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, terdiam seketika saat hatinya seperti mengatakan bahwa semua sudah sia-sia. Sosok yang berada digendongannya tidak lagi ada disisinya. Ciuman terakhir yang mungkin berakhir indah? Entahlah.

Bruk_

Tanpa diduga, tubuh Kyuhyun pun ambruk dijalan dengan posisi ia menindih tubuh Yesung yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menatap miris kearah kedua namja tersebut. Memperlihatkan bagaimana seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat mencoba menolong kekasih yang begitu ia cintai hingga akhirnya harus merasakan sendiri kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya.

.

**_My Light in the Dark_**

.

Ia merentangkan tangannya diudara. Membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit goyah ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang kearahnya. Matanya tertutup sempurna, tidak takut jika saat ini ia berada cukup tinggi dari daratan.

"_Yesung-ssi mengatakan bahwa jika dia meninggal, dia ingin kau menerima donor matanya."_

Kenangan-kenangan itu mulai terlintas dibenaknya, kenangan ketika saat ia tersadar, apa yang ia lihat sudah tidak lagi berwarna hitam, semuanya sudah kembali terang seperti sedia kala.

"_Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun Kim Yesung, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MENJADI NAMJA YANG GAGAL! LALU KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG KEHILANGAN PENGLIHATANMU SAAT ITU HAH! KENAPA HARUS AKU!"_

Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah melukai orang yang begitu ia cintai, kenapa ia harus mengucapkan semua itu? ia rela walau ia tidak bisa melihat asalkan sosok itu masih terus berada disisinya, tapi nyatanya apa? ia sudah benar-benar melukainya.

"_Kalau sekarang... aku memintamu untuk mengembalikan mataku, agar aku tidak lagi terlihat lemah seperti sekarang ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan huh?"_

Kenapa Tuhan harus mengabulkan ucapan konyolnya? Dan kenapa harus dengan kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai terlebih dahulu? Ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini, tidak pernah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjalani hidup seperti apa jika 'dia' tidak lagi ada disisinya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak butuh mata ini Kim Yesung..." lirihnya, perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sinar mentari seakan mulai terbenam. Ia melihat begitu banyak burung yang berterbangan diatas sana, sesuatu yang indah untuk dilihat memang, tapi tidak untuknya.

Untuk apa ia bisa melihat jika ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Yesung? Kyuhyun tidak mau! Lebih baik ia tidak bisa melihat dan Yesung akan selalu menjadi cahayanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi! Saya mohon jauhi tempat itu, disana sangat berbahaya, kau bisa jatuh!"

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kebelakang dan melihat ada dokter yang merawatnya bersama beberapa suster mencoba mendekatinya yang memang berdiri disudut atap sebuah rumah sakit.

Ia tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan. Masih dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau hidup jika Yesung tidak ada disisiku." Ujarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Yesung menginginkan kau hidup! Dia rela mendonorkan matanya agar kau bisa mendapatkan cahayamu lagi." Sahut Hangeng dengan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

"UNTUK APA AKU HIDUP JIKA KEKASIHKU MATI HAH! KAU GILA!" Jeritnya.

Matanya menatap kebawah dimana sudah banyak orang yang seperti takut ia akan melakukan hal konyol. Tapi semua itu hanya ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan senyuman miris.

"Tapi Yesung pasti akan sangat sedih jika kau menyia-nyiakan matanya, saya mohon jauhi tempat itu, kau bisa jatuh."

"Itu lebih baik bukan?" ia terkekeh pelan, "Jika aku jatuh, aku akan mati, dan itu artinya aku bisa menyusul kekasihku, aku bisa menyusul Yesung disurga."

"Kyu-"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Bentaknya ketika mendengar langkah kaki Hangeng semakin dekat.

Sontak Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya dan ia melihat Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearahnya, masih belum menjauhi sisi atap gedung itu. lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Hangeng.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk mati daripada harus hidup sendiri didunia ini."

"Kyu-"

Bagai efek slow motion, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang hingga membuat tubuhnya turun secara cepat menuju lantai bawah mengingat atap gedung itu ada dilantai 10.

BUGH_

"AAHHHHHHH"

Jeritan orang-orang terdengar keras ketika tubuh Kyuhyun berhasil menghantam lantai hingga darah berceceran dimana-mana. Seketika Kyuhyun kehilangan nyawanya didepan banyak mata yang menatap miris kearahnya.

Merasa kasihan ketika Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menyusul kekasihnya yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya daripada harus hidup tanpa orang yang begitu ia cintai.

.

**_My Light in the Dark_**

.

"Hey bangun, sampai kapan kau akan tidur disini!" seseorang terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya kasar sampai caramelnya mulai terbuka sempurna.

Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sejenak hingga akhirnya sepasang onix menatapnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Ba...baby?"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum lalu berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh sang namja tampan.

Ia berdiri dan seketika melihat banyak orang yang mengerumuninya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah dimana ia melihat sesosok namja tampan dipenuhi dengan darah yang sangat banyak memejamkan mata dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Ayo pergi." Suara lembut itu mengalun ditelinganya ketika ia melamun seraya terus menatap sosok tampan dibawahnya.

Ia tersadar, mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok manis disampingnya yang terus menggenggam erat tangannya.

Ia tersenyum, merapatkan jari-jari besarnya pada jari-jari mungil sosok itu, "Saranghae Kim Yesung..." ujarnya lalu berjalan beriringan kearah sebuah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang masih terdengar terisak dan bergumam 'kasihan'.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae...

-Cho Kyuhyun..."

Dan cahaya itu menghilang dibalik terbenamnya matahari.

.

.

* * *

.

"There are darkness in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights." ― _**Bram Stoker, Dracula**_.

.

* * *

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

Okaaaaaaayyyy.. FF KYUSUNG keduaaaaaa... hahahaha... angstnya gk dapat? Feelnya kurang atau gimana? Huwaaaa maafkan saya, saya kehabisan kata-kata dan memang saya bukanlah master angst seperti author-author pada umumnya.

Ini lumayan panjang mengingat saya bukanlah author yg membiarkan reader berimajinasi sendiri hihihi *nyengir*

Okay... **leave a comment** ne ^~^ **DON'T BE SIDER OKAY** *wink*

Gomawo #hugs_Rae


End file.
